


Tédio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera e Herah estão entediadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tédio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186558) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine your OTP just sitting around bored and Person B keeps complaining about it. Person A decides to joke around and says ‘If you’re bored, you should kiss me’. After a moment B does just that and the look on A’s face afterwards is priceless.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/50326534899/imagine-your-otp-just-sitting-around-bored-and)

“Estou entediada,” Sera reclamou, pela quinta vez no mesmo número de minutos.

Herah revirou os olhos. “Sim, você já mencionou isso.”

Elas estavam em um baile na mansão de algum nobre aleatório. Herah não queria ir, mas Josephine insistiu que precisavam de aliados, especialmente agora que tinham sido forçados a se mover para uma nova localização. Já que Herah era tão política quanto um mabari solto em um dia chuvoso, Josephine sentou ela e Sera em um canto bem longe do nobre anfitrião. É claro, isso significava que todas as conversas interessantes estavam acontecendo longe de mais para elas ouvirem, então ambas estavam morrendo de tédio.

“Estou realmente, realmente entediada.”

“Engraçado, porque eu estou me divertindo _tanto_.”

“Tãooo entediada.”

“Não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão que você não está gostando dessa festa.”

Sera riu. “A gente devia ir explodir alguma coisa.”

Herah considerou isso por um momento, e então balançou a cabeça. “Não, Josephine vai nos matar se a gente fizer isso.”

“É, ela provavelmente nos mataria. Ainda assim, estou entediada.”

“É, já entendi.”

“Entediada, entediada, entediada, entediada, entediada,” Sera começou a cantar, balançando os pés dramaticamente.

“Se você está tão entediada, você deveria me beijar,” Herah disse, depois que perdeu a paciência.

Ela não quis dizer nada com isso. Ela e Sera estavam flertando uma com a outra desde que se conheceram, mas nenhuma tomou uma iniciativa mais séria. É por isso que Herah foi pega de surpresa quando Sera agarrou os chifres dela e a beijou. Quando se separaram, Herah estava em choque.

“Você devia ter visto a sua cara!” Sera disse, com um grande sorriso.

Herah podia ter se sentido ofendida com isso, mas sabia que era só o jeito de Sera. “Você pode zombar de mim, ou podemos sair daqui e ver se podemos fazer alguma coisa sobre o seu tédio. A escolha é sua.”


End file.
